


'cause love is born when hearts collide

by karmanisms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage pact kinda, Mentions of homophobia, dowoon needs tons of love, jae may be sharp and witty on stage but he's oblivious irl, sungjin is the voice of reason, this is going to be really cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: "So what if they don't love you back? You're still young. I bet you probably have someone a lot more amazing than them written in your destiny in golden ink." Jae ruffles Dowoon's hair affectionately, holding him close to his side."And if that person isn't able to find their way to you by the time you're 30. I'll gladly step in and marry you. I promise."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Everything moved way too quickly for Jae to properly comprehend anything at all. He was beginning to feel like a tiny snail in a cheetah's world. Or, maybe it's just another side effect of him nearing his mid-thirties. The human body moves in fucked up ways that can somehow be a little incomprehensible at times, right?

One moment he was on stage, actually in a neat suit for the first time in forever, doing his segment about accents and gamers and the like. Next thing he knew, a very familiar face, whom Jae didn't expect to see in the audience, ( _what happened to promising to warn him in advance_?) hopped on stage and surprised Jae. 

Before he knew it, the microphone was being snatched out of his hand and held in the vice-like grip of an all too energetic Dowoon.

If this show were in Seoul, or literally any other province in Korea, it wouldn't have been too surprising to see him there, but Jae is in America, the last stop of his tour before he heads back to Korea. 

The expanse of the deep oceans spanning between the nation's seemed to not have affected Dowoon as he arrived at Jae's show unnanounced. _The hell is Dowoon even doing here on his own?_

" _What are you doing here_?" Jae inquires with a stiff smile and gritted teeth, coaxing Dowoon into handing the mic back to him.

"This is going to be the highlight of today's stand-up special," the words roll off Dowoon's tongue smoothly, as if he's been fluent in English all his life. He pushes Jae's prying fingers away. He taps the mic lightly and then smiles at the audience. 

"Hi you guys, I'm Dowoon."

" _They've paid to see me, not you. Give me the mic,"_ Jae whispers against Dowoon's ear, as he tries to tug the mic away. "Shush!" Dowoon clamps one hand over Jae's mouth.

"Let me ask you guys one thing." He turns to face the crowd, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Are promises meant to be kept or broken?" 

Now this is getting more weird with every passing moment, Jae thinks to himself. First, Dowoon didn't inform him that he'd be attending Jae's show, then he somehow camouflaged well with the crowd and is now addressing the audience confidently in English? Where's the shy Dowoon now? 

Jae knows Dowoon's flow in English is quite good, but he has never heard him speak the language with such poise, and trust Jae when he says this because he has known the man all his life. He knows the man better than himself. He can never be wrong in his judgement. This has got to be a vivid dream. How is any of it real?

It elicits mixed reactions from the crowd. There are faint cheers of 'keep' and 'break'. It's rather ambiguous and balanced - neither outweighing the other. Dowoon covers the microphone's head and chuckles.

"Let me elaborate further," he adds, smiling at the ground.

"Hyungie…" He motions Jae over. Jae awkwardly smiles at the crowd and stands beside Dowoon. He's just really unable to read Dowoon in that moment or else he would've braced himself for what was to come next.

Dowoon's palm presses against the small of his back as he smiles at Jae with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jae wants to smack it off his face for confusing the hell out of him out of nowhere but he maintains his calm.

"Jae, or eaJ, as you guys know him, is my childhood best friend. We've grown up together. He's 3 years older than me." That _was rather informative. Such thanks, much wow. That has definitely let me know what we're here to talk about, Woonie._

"You see, when we were teenagers. We made a promise."

Someone needs to bonk Jae on his head right-fucking-now because he swears he can't remember what promise Dowoon is talking about - perks of having the memory of a goldfish maybe.

"So the thing is, I am about to turn 30 next month." 

The audience falls dead silent, obviously unable to understand what kind of reaction Dowoon was expecting of them. He fondly rolls his eyes as if he's been doing this all his life and motions for them to clap for him. 

"What a milestone, am I right?" Dowoon yells enthusiastically. "Yes, please welcome me into this old people club warmly." 

Obviously the audience is full of people from different age groups. The lively youth clap along anyway while the middle aged folks just give Dowoon blank stares.

Finally, as the audience settled down into silence again, Dowoon cleared his throat. His tone turns serious for the first time that evening as he finally looks Jae in the eye. There is a fleeting moment of uncertainty that passes by as quickly as it arises.

"You said you'd marry me if we both happen to remain single by the time I turn 30. The setting sun, and it's disintegrating rays fading in the background are a witness to it. Now it's time to keep that promise."

At first, Jae was left even more confused than he'd ever been before, but _then,_ all the memories come rolling in like a wrecking ball.

_A deep orange tinge dominates the sky, casting a beautiful glow. The fluffy, white clouds in the sky contrast against the pretty pink hues on the celestial canvas. The sound of birds returning to their abode and the distant sound of horns blaring on the road amidst the evening traffic show a distinct disparity._

_Amidst the paradoxical environment surrounding them, two teenagers swing together in a patio. The blades of grass in the open yard are as bright as shiny sapphires. The heavy swing slowly rocks back and forth as the boys lazily let it go on its own accord._

_Jae leans his back farther against the backrest of the swing, his knee presses against Dowoon's thigh. The boy seems to be lost deep in thought as he unblinkingly stares at the setting sun half hiding behind the horizon._

_Jae stares at Dowoon's straight back as the boy peers up at the sky. Just as Dowoon looks up thoughtfully, Jae too, has a few thoughts racing in his mind. One of which being, Dowoon is too quiet for it to be considered normal that day. It js kind of worrying._

_A few moments ago they were chuckling over old memories of their shared childhood - Dowoon waddling around everywhere behind Jae, confusing Jae's mum for his own, and things like that. Well, it was more of Jae chuckling and Dowoon endlessly blabbering on and on under the effect of alcohol._

_With Dowoon's parents out on a business trip over the weekend, Dowoon thought it would be a great time to finally get his first proper taste of alcohol from some of his father's secret stash. Of course, Jae wouldn't let him do it by himself so he volunteered to monitor and look after him._

_Dowoon tried to slip him some - mixed with his juice, but Jae was too smart to let him have his way, and that's how they ended up with a drunk Dowoon being a blabbering, clingy mess._

_Now, you might say that Jae didn't shoulder his responsibilities seriously and should've reigned Dowoon in when the alcohol got too much but the truth is, Dowoon has only had two glass fulls. Yes, Dowoon is a lightweight._

_When Dowoon suddenly fell silent in the middle of him narrating a rather hilarious anecdote, Jae knew something must be up with him._

_"Hyung, do you believe in soulmates?"_

_Well, Jae doesn't have an answer to that. He supposes he has never given it much thought. There probably are soulmates out there, just not one meant for him, he thinks. He's not sure anyone's ever going to be completely prepared to co-pilot their way along life's current with someone as tumultuous as Jae._

_"I don't know. I haven't ever been in love to be fascinated enough by that thought. Why? Have you found yours?"_

_Dowoon chuckles dryly, staring at his legs swinging back and forth slowly. There's a hint of non-verbatim defeat in it. He turns to face Jae with an unreadable expression, a small smile on his chapped lips._

_"I don't believe I have one." He shrugs, getting comfortable against the backrest, now shoulder to shoulder with Jae. He plucks a loose thread off of his shorts._

_"Do you think I'll find true love by the time I'm, let's say, 30?" Dowoon asks, tracing circles on the back of Jae's hand with his thumb._

_Jae wants to tease him, but he doesn't. The tone of Dowoon's voice edges along serious waters. He wants to ask him to stop dancing around the subject and just flat out tell him if he's been rejected by someone. The gloomy air around them feels almost suffocating._

_"Of course you will! Anyone would be lucky to have you." Jae replies, nudging Dowoon's chin upward, so he can look at him better. "Did some-"_

_"I like someone but they're dating someone else."_

_It's safe to say Jae wasn't prepared for it._

_Sure, he knew Dowoon wasn't being his usual self, but he didn't think he'd be feeling all down and out due to his first heartbreak. A few moments ago, Dowoon was all slurred words and rambunctious laughter, but now he looks more melancholic than ever before._

_In any other situation, Jae would've been itching to know why Dowoon didn't tell him about his crush earlier. Jae wraps an around Dowoon and rests his chin against his head, knowing that the boy likes to be comforted with touches instead of empty words when he feels dejected._

_"So what if they don't love you back? You're still young. I bet you probably have someone a lot more amazing than them written in your destiny in golden ink." Jae ruffles Dowoon's hair affectionately, holding him close to his side._

_"And if that person isn't able to find their way to you by the time you're 30. I'll gladly step in and marry you, I promise."_

_Dowoon bolts upright beside him, giggling to his heart's content. As his eyes meet Jae's bespectacled ones, Dowoon's cheeks flame a light shade of pink. "You don't mean it. Why would you choose me over your own true love?" His gaze falls to the ground again._

_"I did pick you over Sungjin, didn't I? He was really looking forward to our date today but I knew from your tone over the phone that you could definitely use some company."_

_Dowoon nibbles on his bottom lip and nods. "You shouldn't have. I don't-"_

_"Bold of you to assume anyone's more important to me than you, other than my mum, of course." Jae dusts himself his ass and legs after hopping off the swing._

_Jae maneuvers the younger boy onto his back with much effort despite Dowoon's protests._

_"What are you doing? Put me down!"_

_"You used to like being carried around like this when we were younger. Cheer up, kiddo." Jae angles his head so he can catch Dowoon's eye. "I know you love this."_

_Dowoon's face breaks into an instant smile as Jae locks his arms around his legs, a few giggles fall past his lips as Jae struggles to hold their weight._

_He manages to give Dowoon a piggy back ride around the patio while trying not to stumble and holding Dowoon in place. The wind in Dowoon's hair makes him feel on top of the world and for a few moments there, he forgets all about his worries._

Cut to - Jae standing frozen in his spot now. 

No one in their right mind takes drunken promises seriously. Decisions taken under the influence of alcohol work well for no one whatsoever. Why is Dowoon acting like that was a blood pact? 

They were naive fools back then - inebriated and high on the joys of having the massive house all to themselves over the weekend - ignorant to the woes of the world. 

Yes, Jae agreed to the dumb pact back then but that's because he took it as a fun thing that Dowoon's intoxicated mind came up with in the moment. How Dowoon remembers all of it so distinctly is beyond Jae's understanding.

Jae bursts into a fit of laughter. He doubles over, almost dropping to his knees with how heavily it makes him shake. All this while, Dowoon remains put by his side, not a hint of fluctuation in the adamant smile on his face.

But Jae knows him well. He can tell that behind the grim smile, his steely conscience is a little shaken up. He knows that the battle isn't lost yet. Dowoon surely has more tricks up his sleeve.

"Woonie you were drunk off your ass. You've gotta be kidding me."

"Oh, but I'm not. I'm dead serious, Park."

Looks like Jae needs to clean his ears. There's no way Dowoon just referred to him by his _last name._

"And that's all for today. Until next time!" Jae hurriedly addresses the audience before dragging Dowoon backstage.

"Explain yourself." Jae massages his forehead while strolling back and forth.

Dowoon smugly settles down on the couch in Jae's green room backstage after Jae locks the door so they can have some much needed privacy. 

"I'm asking you to marry me. I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

Jae sighs. He kneels down close to Dowoon and gently holds his hands. "I thought you were happy with Mina. Did you two have a fight? Please don't take such impulsive decisions out of frustration." He brushes the pads of his thumb against Dowoon's knuckles comfortingly.

Dowoon chuckles dryly, tugging his hands away. "God, I'm such a fool. Forget everything I just said. I'll see you later." He gets off the couch and makes his way to the door but Jae stops him.

"Stop trying to deflect and tell me what's up. I'm worried now." Jae cups Dowoon's face when he tries to avert his gaze. "Do you want me to talk to her for you?" 

"Hyung we broke up. She's with her ex-boyfriend again." 

"Oh."

"Eh, no hard feelings. We both wanted it." Dowoon shrugs nonchalantly. "I haven't told my parents yet because then they'll both try to find me a potential suitor."

There is momentary silence that transpires between them as Jae's hands drop to his side. He alternates between staring at the ground and studying Dowoon's face. 

"I wish your father weren't so self-centred all the time and actually cared about your happiness for once," Jae whispers against Dowoon's hair, rubbing circles into his back. "It's okay. After a point, you get used to it," replies Dowoon, bunching up Jae's shirt between his fists as Jae wraps his hands around him.

"Want me to call a hitman on him?" 

"Yes please." Dowoon replies between giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not very often that Dowoon has his supper with his parents. They may be living under the same roof but that doesn't mean that Dowoon and his father are as tightly knit as you'd expect. 

Dowoon's mum usually tries to make an extra effort to get the two of them to have food with her on weekends. It doesn't usually work out for them though since Dowoon and his father don't really seem to have that familial connection with each other outside of a business environment and there's no one to blame but Mr Yoon.

Mr Yoon is practically obsessed with his business. His entire life has and will always revolve around it. Mrs Yoon and Dowoon have always come in second. 

Dowoon has been raised to follow orders more than anything. He does as he's told; be it joining quizes or other such academic competitions, going into the college his parents decided for him, picking out courses that will help him be the future CEO they aspire to shape him into, whether he likes it or not. In other words, Dowoon doesn't ever step a foot out of line. He is their obedient little Dowoonie.

It's not like he hasn't ever tried to resist. When he was younger he'd always try to find loopholes and worm his way out of things, but after a certain point everything felt pointless. After a few attempts, he just resigned to this lifestyle they've chosen for him. If worse comes to worse, at least he still has his drums by his side no matter what.

Yet, Mrs Yoon has somehow convinced Dowoon and his father to eat dinner together with her this evening. Dowoon knows she somehow convinced him because it's his birthday. He knows that there is no way that the man remembers its Dowoon's birthday. Surely he has some business tactics up his sleeve, so Dowoon plans to just nod and smile for now, he has other plans with Jae anyway.

What he doesn't expect though, is that Jae has been invited too. Of course, Yoon Hyungwon wouldn't be called Yoon Hyungwon if he doesn't act cold towards the guests that he hasn't invited himself but Dowoon ignores him for the most part anyway. It doesn't take him much since the man is quiet most of the time anyway. 

"I understand that Dowoon was probably unsure how he'd tell me but Jae, I thought you'd trust me enough to know that I'd accept you." Mrs Yoon says while Jae drinks a sip of water mid-meal. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand what we're talking about," replies Jae. Dowoon peers at his mum confusedly, dropping his chopsticks on his half empty plate.

"About you and Dowoon getting married, what else would I be talking about?" she replies, giving the two younger men a toothy grin. "There's no point in hiding it anymore since your proposal is all over the internet. I would've been a little extra ecstatic if you two were to give me the news first hand but um.... this works too."

"Eomma that's not-" Dowoon is cut off mid-sentence when his father ignores the conversation at hand rather conveniently and gets out of his seat. 

"Welcome Mr Jung!" he greets the new guests with a warm hug and his business smile.

The newest entries - a balding man dressed in his formal wear and a young lady sporting a jumpsuit apologize for being late and politely smile at everyone. 

"I've called Mr Jung and his daughter "' to discuss Dowoon's betrothal to her." Mr Yoon explains. Funnily enough Dowoon was sure the man would definitely pull some shit like this. The man is really predictable.

"Did you even listen to anything I just said?" Mrs Yoon retorts with gritted teeth. "He wants to get married to Jae."

"And destroy the image that I've worked so hard to create for Yoon Corps?" No son of mine will marry a  _ man"  _ Hyungwon vehemently spits the last word like it's venom that will slowly poison the soul while directly staring down Jae. "Not while I'm still here, no." 

"Did you even care to ask Dowoon about his dreams and desires, ever? He's your son, not some goddamned commodity, you absolute ass!" says Mrs Yoon, slapping her husband's fork out of his hands as he tries to dismiss her. 

"I'm doing this for his own good and you know it too," he replies. "He knows I love him. I'm his father. I always do what's good for him."

A chuckle erupts from deep inside Jae's throat. "Don't make me laugh," he retorts, squeezing the paper towel between his fingers. "You do what you want. You don't care about anyone but your own selfish ass."

"Don't meddle, boy. This has got nothing to do with a filthy lowlife like you. Leave." Mr Yoon sneers.

"No please. Please let him speak," Dowoon's mum adds, dropping her napkin against the table. "He takes better care of Dowoon than you ever will and there's nothing that you can do about it."

Dowoon buries his face in his hands, feeling overwhelmed by all the loud screams and clashing of the cutlery echoing in the room. All he wanted was one peaceful evening. It's his birthday, for crying out loud.

"You've ruined his birthday just so you can get some fucking business deal or maybe a merger or some bullshit. This is a new low even for you. I don't think you can get any more pathetic than this," Jae continues with a clenched jaw, the veins on his neck pop out.

"Get out of my fucking house before I beat you up," yells Yoon, bunching his hands into fists as his chair screeches behind him when he threateningly gets out of his seat. 

"Don't worry, Hyungwon. I'm not interested in being in your presence any more than you do." Jae bites back, fixing the older man with a devilish glover. 

Jae entwines his fingers with Dowoon's on the dinner table for everyone to see and tugs him out of his chair. "Now if you'd excuse us, I'd like to save whatever is left of Dowoon's birthday and make him feel special."

"And just so you know," Jae drags Dowoon with him towards Me Yoon seated at the end of the long table. He thrusts their entwined hands forward so they're at eye level with Dowoon's father. He drops a tender peck on the back of Dowoon's hand while looking his father dead in the eye. "Dowoon and I are going to marry each other whether you like it or not." 

Dowoon gapes at Jae as the elder confidently strides outside, gently tugging Dowoon along. Mr Yoon looks like he just saw a ghost materialise before him, turning a ghastly pale, a stark contrast to Dowoon's flaming cheeks.

Before they can disappear into the living room, Jae pauses and turns to face Mrs Yoon.

"I'll be back to discuss the details of the reception tomorrow," he declares enthusiastically, obviously loving the fact that Mr Yoon does seem to have accepted defeat for now. 

The car ride is silent other than the car's stereo blasting pop music. It doesn't take them too long to pull up outside Jae's apartment complex. Dowoon stuffs his hands into his pocket as they make their way inside. He hopes for Jae to break his silence in the elevator but all he does is awkwardly stare at the ground. 

It doesn't take him too much of an effort to pull his keys out of his back pocket and unlock the door. He feels Jae's hand press against the small of his back as they enter his house. 

It doesn't take him too much of an effort to pull his keys out of his back pocket and unlock the door. He feels Jae's hand press against the small of his back as they enter his house. 

A party popper goes off as a round of cheerful hooting and a string of indecipherable words are yelled out. Dowoon flinches a little, holding his hand close to his erratically beating heart.

"Happy birthday, fluffball!" Jae cheers gleefully. Wonpil lays down a chocolate cake lit with 3 candles on the coffee table in the living room as Jae ushers him over to his group of friends. 

Dowoon chuckles at the over-enthusiasm shown by the throuple of 30-something-year-olds as they crank up the 'happy birthday song'. Sungjin smiles and hands him a green plastic knife and pleads to the others to behave themselves. 

Dowoon has a toothy grin on his face all the while as he cuts the cake and they feed each other a few pieces of the sweet delight. "Jae texted us about whatever happened and said to use the spare key he left with us so we can surprise you," Sungjin explains. 

"We knew we just couldn't let our youngest go without having a memorable 30th birthday so here we are." Younghyun ruffles his hair. 

"Group hug!" Wonpil lets out an inhuman screech before he smashes all five of their bodies together despite the groaning and protests falling out of their mouth. 

"This is gross. I don't wanna hug you grown dudes," Sungjin mumbles as Wonpil noses his collarbone. "We're literally dating." Wonpil rolls his eyes. They then proceed to break apart from the hug so they can each grab a plate and a spoon. 

Jae serves them big helpings of the chocolate cake, each smearing a bit of the icing on Dowoon's nose before they dig in. Him being the youngest gives them a free pass to bully him the way they want anyway.

"Sungjin hyung will gladly double as a hitman if you want, you know" Wonpil says and then reaches toward Younghyun to tell him to slow down, Lord knows that man turns into a food processor when he's met with delicious confectionery.

"I do not condone violence. Shut up Pil-ah." Sungjin retorts defensively. 

"Outside of the bedroom, you mean," Dowoon comments, narrowing his eyes at Sungjin while Younghyun and Wonpil try to hide their snickering. 

"Wha- Dowoon, no- I-" 

Jae lies against the floor and curls in on himself as he laughs his ass off at Sungjin's flabbergasted face with his rapidly reddening cheeks. 

"Despite your whole disciplined charade or whatever, we know you've got this hidden kinky side. Trust me, I wish I didn't know, but drunk Wonpil hyung just won't shut up about how satisfying it is to see you want him and Younghyun to tie you up and... " Dowoon shakes his head, traumatised. "My point is, please don't let the man get drunk tonight."

''....You three are wild," Jae states with his mouth hanging open. 

"It's not our fault you don't have a boyfriend." Younghyun retorts before licking his spoon clean and then wraps his arms around Wonpil and Sungjin, a lopsided grin on his face. "'People in love are disgusting," Dowoon retorts, scrunching up his nose.

"Um.... about that. I told Dowoon's father that I'm marrying Dowoon."

Dowoon freezes up beside Jae.

"No one is surprised," Dowoon hears Sungjin mumble before setting his cutlery on the coffee table. "Um…. you two might want to discuss that stuff," Younghyun adds, pulling himself off the couch. "Also it's pretty late and we have work tomorrow. We better get going," Wonpil adds.

"The three of you are synced up here, huh?" Jae points towards his own head. The three shrug in unison, surprising themselves as well. "Okay that was weird but we really need to go. We've placed his gift in your bedroom so you better give it to him," Younghyun explains.

They share a final hug with Dowoon before falling outside the apartment within a few moments, leaving the place awkward and silent.

"So…."

"You have a life of your own, I'm not gonna let you ruin it by marrying me. I know you hate the idea of marriages and-"

Jae chuckles dryly, pressing his palm against Dowoon's wrist to stop his incessant rambling.

"You think I'm doing this for you?" Jae scoots closer to Dowoon and looks him dead in the eye. His gaze is too incessant and strong. It makes Dowoon not be able to hold eye contact for too long.

"What do you mean?" Dowoon inquires, confused.

"This is my own selfish motive. I want that man out of your life."

\----

  
  
  


_ Dowoon inhales a sharp intake of breath as he feels his throat closing in. The anxiety flowing through his veins, drains his energy out little by little. His heartbeat quickens in his chest as he stands outside his parents' bedroom. _

_ His palms turn sweaty as his fingers trace the door's handle. He contemplates waiting for his father to open the door himself and drag him in rather than Dowoon having to walk into the lion's den voluntarily. The cowardice bubbling inside him tells him to lock himself up in his room till his father's rage dies down but he knows that wouldn't end well for anyone. _

_ He tries retracing his steps as a last resort but even before he is able to lift one foot, the door to the bedroom flies open, revealing Dowoon's father with his ruffled clothes and red eyes. _

_ "The fuck is this Dowoon! You have all the luxuries, everything you could ask for, the best of education, but- but…. Is this what they're instilling in the minds of teenagers?" His fervent gaze pierces Dowoon's terrified figure. "Why do you like boys? This is not the way I raised you. I'm….. I'm disgusted!"  _

_ He grips Dowoon's shoulders. Dowoon feels his body going stiff with fear. He's afraid his dad is going to slap him, maybe even kick him or do something worse but he can't bring himself to move his limbs in order to protect himself. _

_ Fate refuses to smile down on him. If his mother were present, she wouldn't let him be cornered and shaken up like this, at least he hope that's how it would go. There's no way to know, since she's out to spend a few days with her brother and his family.  _

_ She would've definitely tried to make his father control his actions, and maybe use his words more, but he's now all alone in his house with father seeing red. _

_ "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry father." _

_ Tears begin to trickle down his face as his father reaches into his pocket to pull the balled up pages from Dowoon's letter to his crush and flings them across his face. _

_ "Sorry won't fix anything. Show me that you're apologetic through your actions. Stay away from the boy- whoever these letters are addressed to or else there will be consequences." yells Mr Yoon at the top of his lungs. _

_ Dowoon was smart enough to not write down Jae's name explicitly anywhere in the letter or his father would go blood-thirsty at the mere thought of his only son being in love with their middle-class neighbour's son. _

_ "What's going on, Mr Yoon?" comes Jae's uncertain voice from a trail behind Dowoon. His feet thud this harshly against the marble floor and halt by Dowoon's side. He peels Mr Yoon's fingers off Dowoon's collar and stands between them, effectively shielding the younger teen from his enraged father. _

_ "You're here to join in the fun and laugh at my son huh, boy? He likes boys. My son likes boys and he writes them gay little letters." The mock enthusiam in his tone makes Dowoon shrivel up further. "Now off you go." spits Mr Yoon, trying to push Jae away. _

_ "And that matters because….? None of this is a crime." Jae supplies.  _

_ Mr Yoon tries to retort further but he is cut off by Jae once again. _

_ "Besides, he likes girls too." Mr Yoon's mouth forms an 'o' at the sudden declaration. _

_ "You know what that means, Mr Yoon?" _

_ Jae reaches his hand backwards and motions for Dowoon to hold his hand for comfort. Dowoon wipes a straying tear trickling down his eyelashes, and entwines his fingers with Jae's longer and more lean digits. _

_ "He's bisexual, and that is okay!" Jae announces.  _

_ Mr Yoon stares at the floor for a few moments. Dowoon uses the opportunity to shift to Jae's side and grips his arm for comfort, making himself small beside the elder boy. _

_ "Get yourself a girlfriend sometime soon and stay away from boys," he throws over his shoulder and abruptly shuts the door to his bedroom behind him. _

_ The man sends one last disappointed glance Dowoon's way and starts heading outside to go to god-knows-where. _

_ Dowoon feels like his knees are going to give out below him. Jae cups his face and thumbs at his tears. He lets Dowoon fall against his chest and caresses Dowoon's back reassuringly. _

_ "You're okay. You're safe. I'm here." chants Jae against Dowoon's ear. "He didn't hit you, did he?" _

_ Dowoon sniffles a little and peers up at Jae with his beady eyes. He shakes his head and wipes his tears away. "....but I felt like he would have." _

_ "No one will be able to lay a finger on you with me around, okay? Hyung will protect you." mumbles Jae against the crown of his head. _

_ \---- _

Jae wanting to swoop in on the scene like Dowoon's knight in shining armour today, reminded him of that dark afternoon all those years ago when Dowoon was too afraid to say or do anything to stand up for himself.

Jae still doesn't know he was the guy Dowoon had written those letters to all those years ago and he prefers to keep it that way. It's an embarrassing little secret that should never be let out.

"I want that homophobic man and sorry excuse of a father out of your life." The passionate flame in his eyes doesn't flicker for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't try doing this earlier, I thought you had it all covetedy. You marrying me seems like the only viable option to extract him from our lives completely. You can move in with me in this apartment." 

"I earn enough for us to live off of for a while," Jae pauses for a moment to give Dowoon's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Maybe until you manage to land yourself a job as a drum teacher like you've always wanted to."

"I'm too accustomed to this monotonous life I've been living for the past few years, with father, with the company, with…" The truth is, Dowoon is lying through his teeth.

He is ready to leave it all behind and escape to the Savanna if Jae were to say the word, as long as he genuinely means it, not just because he pities Dowoon. Right now though, Jae's words just feel like a rueful request because the man has a heart of gold.

"Bullshit! What is your life without your drums? You've always wanted this!" Jae supplies."Besides, you asked me to keep my promise last week and I'm just doing my bit.''

"What could be more comfortable than this? You don't even have to start from point zero to understand your partner because you know me so well, inside and out. Think of this as a….really really long sleepover, okay?" 

Dowoon chuckles to himself at the childish analogy and smacks Jae's shoulder. 

"I'm not going to pressure you any further. Sleep on it maybe and we can talk about this in the morning, yeah?" 

Dowoon nods, following Jae to his bedroom so he can give him a fresh pair of comfortable nightwear before they can head to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Convincing Dowoon wasn't tough. 

The next few days following Dowoon's birthday consist of Jae researching the process of same-sex marriage registrations and mulling over whether he should talk to his mum about it yet or not. 

In the end, Dowoon suggests that they announce it only after they've probably decided how they will be going about with the whole situation. 

In the meanwhile, he thinks speaking to Sungjin might help clear his doubts. 

"What is it this time?" Sungjin says as soon as Jae's call is accepted.

"Shouldn't you be busy with your boyfriends or something? I was ready to end the call in case you groaned into the mouthpiece." Jae tries to stall for a bit.

"Wonpil is snoring annoyingly loud again, I should probably stuff a cushion in his mouth to shut his ass up and Younghyun, well he's working on some last minute details of his case for Monday; so no, I'm not getting it on on a tiring Saturday night, contrary to popular belief. Now get to the point." Sungjin deadpans.

Jae can practically imagine Sungjin warily eyeing him with a shake of a head for even asking him such things. It can't be helped that Jae loves annoying Sungjin ever since they met back in high school.

He's thankful that despite the fact that they dated for a while and broke up soon after, it didn't affect their dynamics as friends. Sungjin is the same old 'bear boy' that Jae arm-wrestled with on their first meeting and Jae is still 'octupus arms' who lost a weird-ass dance battle to Sungjin which lead to their friendship blooming into one that might probably last till they're grey and old.

"Chill out, grumpy-pants," says Jae. "Anyway…." he pauses, choosing how to word his inquiry's correctly in his head. Soon he explains everything and hopes he doesn't sound like he has lost his marbles. 

"So, you're doing this because you want Dowoon to be freed from his father and the responsibilities of his father's perfume business; and not simply because you're hopelessly in love with Dowoon?"

Jae shuts his laptop immediately and sits upright against the bed's headboard. "If you want to spew more bullshit, maybe I'll just ask someone else for advice." Jae rolls his eyes before reaching over and flipping the switch to the bedside lamp on. 

He adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose while waiting for Sungjin to reply. There are sounds of him shuffling around the floor through the phone's earpiece before Sungjin can speak again.

"There's this place that produces fake documents like this one. It should do the trick for you," explains Sungjin.

Jae lets out a dramatic gasp. "Is Mr Park Sungjin, boyfriend of Mr Kang Younghyun, a successful attorney  _ lawyer, _ suggesting I go down the illegal path in this economy? Think about the laws of this land, sir." 

"I'm not kidding, Jae. I can hook you up with one of the guy. He'll get all your work done without you having to lift a finger," comes Sungjin's serious reply.

"Um….. I…. I'll talk to Dowoon about it first," Jae adds with uncertain.

And that's exactly what they do. Dowoon agrees to it in a heartbeat.

When Dowoon tells his mother he plans on moving in with Jae before they can register their marriage, his father sneakily listens to their conversation. Technically, they were seated in Dowoon's parents' bedroom so it isn't exactly 'eavesdropping'.

It was all on purpose though.

Jae was the one who pointed out that he should go and inform his mother directly; and in turn, she would let his father know about his decision indirectly, only because that would go to show that Dowoon doesn't think his father is relevant enough to be informed about him wanting to move out in person.

_ "How dare he try to influence you and make you stray away from the path that's good for you?" _

_ "I'm not 5. He's just taught me that I've lived enough for you, now it's time to live for myself. Ten years down the line, I don't want to look back on life and regret throwing away all the 'what-ifs' that could possibly shape my life into something better. I know for a fact that you and this company are holding me back. Jae is the one who pushed me to do what my heart says; to take chances because he doesn't want me to be the coward you are."  _

The filling up of forms and all that jazz once Dowoon moved in, didn't take too much time. Their fake marriage certificates go to get processed and finished within a week.

The two of them go forth to collect the documents as soon as they receive an email regarding the completion of the process and as a way of celebration they go out to a cosy little restaurant soon after.

Within a few days, they scheduled a video call with their mothers to finally break the important news to them. Jae felt guilt eating him up inside as he watched tears welling up in his mother's eyes as he made Dowoon announce the big news, but this is the only way she'll ever see him anywhere within 2 feet of the topic of marriage, so he decided he'd just let her have a moment.

Jae made up a fake backstory full of loads of romance and some drama, like the pro that he is, and Dowoon added his own details while their mothers watched them with delight. 

Of course, breaking such big news to them virtually after the deed is done, made their mothers guilt-trip them throughout a good chunk of the call, but for the most part they were delighted and actually ecstatic to plan a proper traditional wedding for the two.

Sure, Jae and Dowoon don't do things other couples do, like, going out on dates, making love, bickering when one of them squeezes out the toothpaste from the middle (that last one has definitely happened on more than one occasion but shush) because they don't need to but Jae knows that both their mothers still have a lot of expectations from them.

He's glad that neither of them have a uterus or else the pressure on them of popping out a baby within a year or two would've been astronomical, whether they'd want the kids of their own accord or not. 

He can't comment about Dowoon's mom but he sure as hell knows his own mother is probably already beginning to lay the foundation with the wool weaved onto her knitting needles so she can start preparing her special hand-knit sweaters way in advance for a little baby, just in case they decide to adopt one.

There's also the whole ordeal of their mothers wanting them to have a small celebration with the whole marriage ceremony at the church and all of the other rituals that go hand-in-hand with traditional weddings, but Jae and Dowoon have yet to decide whether they want to go down that route for the sake of their mothers or if they'd rather save themselves from all that hassle.

Moving in together proved to be a lot easier than Jae expected. Perhaps because it's easy for him to match with Dowoon's patterns and lifestyle quite easily since he has known him for years. 

Living with him in their now shared apartment feels comfortable at best. Syncing up with each other comes to them naturally. 

Initially, Dowoon's mother offered to help them rent a spacious apartment in the epicenter of Seoul, overseeing the hub of the most popular and busy spots there, since she wanted her son to only have the best of everything.

Jae denied her offer without missing a beat. His certainty regarding his decision remained unwavered, no matter how tempting the offer sounded. 

He was the one to push forward the proposal and ask to marry Dowoon, there's no way he would start this new chapter in his life by riding on the back of sympathetic assistance even if it's all in good faith.

Dowoon agreed to moving in with Jae at his apartment without batting an eye. 

_ "I'd rather we live in a small house with limited amenities but full of love than reside in a huge house that feels hollow and is void of giggles and tears." Dowoon had said, giving Jae's hand a comforting squeeze while his mother sighed dejectedly but surrendered to her son's wish. _

He knows Dowoon is minimalistic but he was still really surprised to see that all of the things Dowoon was going to bring with him were loaded onto it and barely covered up 1/4th area of the pick-up truck. He wasn't just supposed to go on a trip or anything, he was moving out of his house for good after all, one would expect there to be more things in there.

" _ I've left behind everything that isn't sentimental to me. I'm sure you already have all the things necessary at home, anyway. I'll make do with these things and…. I have you with me," Dowoon had responded nonchalantly.  _

_ As he explained to the packers and movers where they needed to take the things, Jae's heart did a little flip as Dowoon said those words.  _

They had decided they would come clean a few months later when Dowoon's father decides to get off his back. Lying to their loved ones for too long made their guilty conscious ache.

Jae knows Dowoon isn't used to living with a roommate so he expected the man to be a little whiny as he tried to settle in but he was mostly very co-operative ever since the beginning. Their partnership just flows naturally.

One thing Jae has come to discover recently is that Dowoon looks great in Jae's oversized t-shirts. 

On more occasions than one, Jae has let Dowoon borrow his t-shirt because he says he likes the feeling of the material and the clothes fitting him loosely makes him feel a lot more comfortable while he sleeps at night.

He can't argue the fact that Dowoon looks a lot better in them than him despite the fact that they're a lot bigger on his shorter frame. 

On the flip side, Jae enjoys stealing Dowoon's socks. He has a lot of pairs with varied colours compared to the tiny collection of grey, white and black ones Jae owns.

As much as he liked the aesthetic, he'd tug them off his feet in the middle of the night due to the irritation being caused to his toes owing to the fact that Dowoon's feet are a size smaller than Jae's larger ones. 

He almost kissed Dowoon out of the sheer amount of joy that bubbled up inside of him when Dowoon bought similar socks for Jae with the perfect fit.

_ "You might be older than me but you're more youthful at heart, huh?" Dowoon had declared between giggles when Jae squeezed him after setting the small package containing the socks aside. "You bet!" Jae interjected. _

Waking up to Dowoon's cheek smashed against the fluff of his pillow everyday doesn't feel all that alien. They've had sleepovers as kids that usually ended with Dowoon doing a full-body hug around Jae leaving him no space to stretch out or move around.

Dowoon has always been a hardcore-cuddler, but Jae can tell he has been trying to keep his restraint these days. It's kind of funny though, given the fact that this 30 year old Dowoon ends up in the exact position that younger Dowoon used to sleep in - legs locked around Jae's longer pyjama covered ones, hands bunching up Jae's t-shirt, mouth agap and lying close to Jae's chest.

Jae jumped at the sight of Dowoon curled up around him after their first night spent together, the hazy state of his mind completely erasing the fact that they're now supposed to live together as 'husbands' now.

He instantly relaxed when he realised it's just his  _ fluffball _ . A smile tugged at his lips at his peaceful state. He made sure to roll him over and laid his head on his own pillow, tucking the blanket neatly around him. 

He was afraid that the action might wake Dowoon up but he proved to be a deep-sleeper. Before Jae could stagger out of bed, he pecked Dowoon's fluffy head of brown locks because…. well, not everything has to have a reason.

To sum it all up, Jae's 'married' life is going by smoothly. One could also say he's a satisfied and happily 'married' man. 

" _ You're in love with him but you have yet to realise it," _ Sungjin chuckles over the phone as Jae finishes trying to narrate to him an incident from the previous day where Dowoon almost fell flat on his ass while mopping the floor.

"That is your conclusion out of everything I just told you?" Jae rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

"Nope, it's a generally proven fact. I just thought I'd let you know, in case, no one dared to point it out to your oblivious ass just yet," Sungjin explains. "No one just agrees to marry their friend out of nowhere like that, especially not someone like you who hates the mere thought of marriages." he adds.

"Okay grandpa it's time for your afternoon nap. Goodbye."

He doesn't let Sungjin get any other words in before he hangs up.

"I'm home!" 

Jae grins wide as he walks into the living room to find Dowoon carrying a plastic bag with two plastic containers of food with him. "What's this?" Jae opens one of them, a whiff of delicious homestyle meat tossed in a spicy sauce serenades his nostril and he closes his eyes on bliss.

"For me?" he inquires, hopefully. "Nuh-uh. Mrs. Jeon told me not to share it with you." Dowoon slaps Jae's hands away after having placed the container safely in the bag again.

"Who?" 

"Your next door neighbour. I helped her carry her groceries and had a little chat with her. This is what she gave me as a way of thanking me for keeping her company. She told me not to share it with anyone."

"She hates my guts, somehow." Jae rolls his eyes. "Of course, the  _ Yoon Dowoon  _ charm always worked on her. Can anyone ever resist it?" says Jae exasperatedly.

"Not on you. You escaped my spell, didn't you?"

Jae smirks at Dowoon, an idea pops in his head. 

"Who said your charm didn't work on me?" He slowly takes a step forward like a cunning fox about to jump his prey. Jae wraps an around Dowoon's waist securely and pulls him closer to his own body.

They stand chest to chest as Dowoon glances at Jae, shocked and confused at the sudden skinship. Jae leans closer, making Dowoon close his eyes. 

"What if I say your charm makes me weak?" Jae's voice drops a few octaves lower, his lips brush against Dowoon's ear. The blood in his face rushed to the tips of his ears, staining them red.

Jae notices Dowoon tremble a little, followed by his grasping Jae's arm. He refuses to lock eyes with Jae as he looks down on the younger. "You're kidding," Dowoon manages to say with a shaky breath, finally looking Jae in the eyes for a fleeting moment.

"You're right." 

Jae swiftly manages to divert Dowoon's attention away as he grabs a hold of the bag with the containers and tugs it out of Dowoon's hand. 

"Tricking you is really easy, bub," Jae yells over his shoulder before he runs to the kitchen, leaving a shaken up Dowoon behind, who's still trying to process everything.

"You-" Dowoon yells, chasing after the elder. "How dare you!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we really need to go?"

"Yes, we do. Now lift your ass off of the bed and get changed."

Jae has received an invite to the wedding of one of his college mates, so being the great 'husband' that he is, he plans on bringing Dowoon along so they can go have the scrumptious food there together.

Dowoon, of course, refuses to attend it as Jae's plus one for multiple reasons. 1) They agreed to let this whole 'marriage sham' be kept hush-hush for obvious reasons. 2) Dowoon doesn't like crowds. 3) He's not really a foodie. 4) Jae's college mates don't know him.

Dowoon is at an advantage since he has more valid points backing his argument than Jae. Yet, as a last minute resort, Jae tries to convince Dowoon to go with him as he stands there by the dresser sorting his hair products.

"I'm no shsjjdsd" 

Jae pauses fixing his shirt properly in the mirror and twirls to face the bed. He marvels at the way his t-shirt fits Dowoon loosely, ending slightly above his knees. He tried wearing it once but the weird font and ugly print looked hideous on him. Somehow, Dowoon pulls it off way better.

Dowoon doesn't usually lay around like this but he kind of tired himself out this afternoon. An online advertisement regarding a school needing a rookie drum teacher caught his attention and he paraded onwards to go look for it. At the end it turned out to be a dingy and phony place, leaving Dowoon fuming as he made his way back home.

Jae greeted him at the door but Dowoon wanted none of it. He ran straight into their bedroom and locked the door behind him. A few moments later Jae walked into the room to find Dowoon lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed - he has been in the same position ever since. With his face smashed against the pillow, his words come out muffled as he mutters a string of words that sound like a lot of incoherent whining.

He chuckles a little and trudges over to the bed and tugs off the duvet nestled against the end of Dowoon's legs. Jae tries to roll him over onto his back like the 'dough-woon' that he is. Other than the portion of his legs covered by the grey t-shirt, his pale thighs are left exposed. They wiggle as Jae moves him around.

Dowoon's sleepy mumbling that has now progressed into full-blown incoherent rambling drawls on and on as Jae makes him sit in bed despite his protests. 

Dowoon refuses to stay put and tries to fall back against the pillow. Jae holds him in place, playfully shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

"If I have to peel these clothes off of you and make you change into the suit like a baby, then so be it. You're wearing my t-shirt, anyway," Jae declares, carding his fingers through Dowoon's hair as he leans his head against Jae's chest.

Dowoon remains unmoving against him. That's all it takes Jae to think that he has got to take the challenge head on.

He bends forward, making Dowoon lift both his hands up. 

"What are you doing, hyung?" 

"Changing your clothes, off course!"

"No, no, no. I'm not wearing pants underneath this t-shirt," Dowoon yells, covering himself with the duvet that had been thrown by his side.

"So what? I'm your husband, aren't I?" Jae retorts teasingly, lifting up the duvets just a little.

"Go ahead if you want to feel a firm hand slamming against your neck. Don't forget I'm a drummer and my hands move the best." Dowoon raises his right hand, leaning it heavily against Jae's arm in an attacking stance, backing his threat. His veins pop out as he flexes his arms, essentially shocking Jae. 

''This isn't anything your lanky form can handle," he adds with a smirk.

"Who are you threatening, drummer boy?" 

In one swift move, Jae grabs a hold of both of Dowoon's hands and pushes him behind. The unannounced attack catches Dowoon off-guard and he falls on his back. Jae chortles as he straddles Dowoon's lap and cages him between his arms, effectively pinning him down against the bed as Dowoon doesn't try hard enough to resist.

He leans his face closer to Dowoon as the younger sucks in a sharp breath. "Who's strong now, huh?" It is now Jae's turn to imitate Dowoon's smirk as the latter stares up at him with his mouth hanging open in shock. 

"You cheated!" Dowoon protests, writhing under Jae's weight leaning heavily against him. 

Jae lets go of Dowoon's shoulder, proceeding to thread his fingers through his own hair as if he emerged victorious after a tough battle. "Come again?" He cups an over his ear and scrunches his face while looking down at Dowoon. "I can't hear you over the sound of my super strength planning future fist-fights with you," he finishes teasingly.

"Too soon," Dowoon mumbles before he arches his body upwards, causing Jae to go off-balance. He uses the opportunity to flip their positions around. 

Jae lets his arms fall by his side as Dowoon's knees come down to rest on either side of Jae's torso, the duvet falls off him, exposing his thighs even further with the way his shirt hikes up higher on his legs.

Despite having been ambushed by the younger a few moments ago, Jae reaches his fingers up to gently tuck away the loose locks of hair falling before Dowoon's eyes as he bends forward over Jae.

Dowoon runs his fingers through his own hair in contemplation. "I need a haircut," Dowoon mumbles to himself. 

"No." Jae caresses the hair at the nape of Dowoon's neck that is halfway on its way to reach the base of his neck. "This suits you."

"And please get off me, my shirt's getting crumpled under your dead weight," Jae groans. Dowoon heaves a sigh and obediently sets Jae free. 

Jae rolls over to the side, inhaling deep and heavy breaths. "You're a log," he comments, smacking Dowoon. 

"More like, you're getting old. I'm afraid I broke a few of your bones with how brittle they must be at such a ripe age," counters Dowoon.

"Shut up and go wear the suit I've set aside for you," yells Jae.

"Fine," groans Dowoon, making his over to their shared closet and dragging out the clothing hanger with the black formal wear.

"Nice ass!" Jae whistles teasingly as he watches Dowoon bend down to pick up the tie that dropped by his feet.

"Shut up! Get out so I can change. I need some privacy!" Dowoon retorts, hugging the hanger closer to him, covering his legs with it. 

  
  
  
  


"This party is boring!" Jae groans, burying his face in the table covered with the turquoise and white covering matching the wedding's colour scheme. 

"I told you we should've stayed home," Dowoon replies, tipping his wine glass close to his lips so he can have a small sip of the glad. "We could've gone to bed early."

"And you say I'm old," Jae retorts, scrunching his nose in disbelief. "That's the most boomer thing I've heard from anyone your age."

"I'm used to having a proper schedule with appropriate time allotted to all my activities, okay? I begin to get sleepy point blank at the 8pm mark and my body is physically unable to stay awake past 11pm but now…." Dowoon heaves a sigh.

Jae sits up straight in his chair and clears his throat. "Let's hit the dance floor!"

"Hyung, you know I have two feet. Why are you being such a masochist," Dowoon rushes as Jae pulls him with him to the dance floor that's only slightly packed with people dancing their butts off - clearly drunk already.

"Loosen up, bub," Jae comments, massaging his shoulders to calm his nerves. "Let's do one thing. You do your thing and I'll follow your steps, okay? That way you don't have to worry about what anyone thinks."

Dowoon rolls his eyes affectionately but finally agrees.

He starts off by doing weird robotic dance moves with his hands and legs and a poker face. Jae tries to imitate him but he chuckles at the stoic expression gracing Dowoon's face. 

At first it's kind of awkward as Dowoon keeps glancing around uncomfortably. They see a young dude trying to do a few sick hip-hop moves and then proceeds to glide across the floor but he ends up going too far and knocking a girl in a cocktail dress who had been passing by off her feet and he ends up falling down right after.

All the pairs of eyes are trained on them expect to see it lead to a nasty argument but then the boy looks up at the girl apologetically but ends up having a fit of laughter as she sits there with her disheveled hair and ruffled gown. The boy awkwardly joins in as well as most people around. 

And just like that the situation cools easily as the girl asks her friend to help her up again as the guy profusely apologises to her and walks her to her table.

The scene helps diffuse Dowoon's nerves and he loosens up bit by bit. They do some more of the easy steps that are a part of Dowoon's dance routine but end up looking more like warm-up exercises than anything else until the upbeat pop songs mellow down to slower love songs.

"Well, well, well, that's the cue for us to leave." 

Jae wraps his fingers around Dowoon's wrist as the younger tries to retreat to their table and tugs him back to his place.

"One dance, please. I haven't slow-danced with anyone in ages," Jae explains, placing a hand at the small of Dowoon's back.

Dowoon sighs for the nth time that day but shy gives in. "Do I take your waist?" he mumbles, averting Jae's eyes. "Whatever is more comfortable to you," Jae adds, nonchalantly.

Dowoon loosely wraps his hands around Jae's shoulders. Jae takes it as his cue to hold him by the waist. 

Dowoon focuses his attention on every object and person nearby than on Jae. It's kind of comically adorable to see the man's ears turn a flaming red as they sway from side to side.

Jae rubs the shell of Dowoon's ear which promptly causes Dowoon to swat his hand away and glare at him menacingly. 

"Your ears are a blood red complexion right now," Jae manages to say between chuckles.

"It's a natural reaction, okay? Stop judging me," Dowoon retorts with a frown, stopping his movements.

"I'm not clowning you. I think you look extra adorable like this," Jae comments, making them sway side to side along with the tempo of the song being played. 

"I hate you." Dowoon groans against Jae's chest, adding a few light punches.

"I love you too," Jae mutters against the crown of his head, squeezing the man in his arms. 

Dowoon lifts his head up to finally look Jae in the eye and in that moment Jae finds his throat constricting just a little.

The dance floor is very dimly lit, the only source of light illuminating the area is a spotlight that is far from them and points directly at Dowoon's head and a few other dim lights slightly behind Jae. 

The light falling directly on Dowoon from the back casts a halo around his head. Dowoon's face lights up in all the right crevices and Jae feels like he is bearing witness to a scene that isn't meant to be witnessed by his mortal orbs - to him, Dowoon looks divine.

His Jae decreases the gap between their bodies and pulls Dowoon closer by the waist, Dowoon doesn't notice the sudden shift in the air. 

_ Promise you'll never change _

The lyrics to the song being played gently tug at Jae's heartstrings as if they were written to fit the delicate moment.

_ And I'll always stay the same. _

Jae stares at Dowoon, dazed, as he admires the way a tender smile tugs at Dowoon's lips at the soft atmosphere created by the song.

_ We'll be dancing the same groove  _

_ Till we're 92, the same as 17 _

And, Jae  _ understands _ the essence of the lyrics. In his life so far, never has he ever found the time to sit himself down and think whether he'd like to have a partner to grow old with.

Now, as they slow-dance with their breath mingling and their arms wrapping around each other perfectly as if they're missing pieces of puzzle, Jae  _ understands. _

There's no one he can picture himself spending the rest of his life with other than the man before him and it feels only natural.

_ "You're in love with him but you have yet to realise it,"  _ Sungjin's wise words gallop around his skull doing a victory cheer, proving that Jae is indeed just a fool in love who has been oblivious to his feelings all this while.

It's kind of funny how he has felt this way for half his life and yet it takes him dozen years and one single moment for the world to stand still as he realises that…

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Jae has always and will always be in love with Dowoon. 

Dowoon draws closer and closer to him, his fingers clinging onto Jae's waist. "Wanna get drunk, for old time's sake?" he speaks against the sensitive skin surrounding the shell of his ear. Jae wordlessly nods and that's all it takes for Dowoon to let out a happy cheer and navigate Jae over to the bar.

After the earth-shattering epiphany he just had, Jae knows he's going to need at least a little alcohol in his system to stomach the fact and maybe wipe it out of his memory.


End file.
